ferrus_apocalypse_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Hell
Hell is an afterlife for sinners and a home for demons currently ruled by Slana Morningstar and her wife Andromeda Morningstar. Hell's geography is divided into ten principalities, and one independent territory. Limbo, the Circles of Lust, Greed, Sloth, Gluttony, Envy, Pride, Wrath, Cowardice, Treachery, and the Infernal Nexus. Each circle is commanded by a general, usually one of Satan's children (though exception comes with Pride). Limbo Limbo is the least condemning of Hell's circles, though the most bleak. Home to pagans born before Christ, those who died before baptizing, and other unfortunate souls. about the ruler. Circle of Lust The Circle of Lust is under rule by Hell's Queen Slana and her wife Andromeda. Harlots, deviants, and other such sinners are condemned to this place. Here, the damned have their senses overloaded and deprived periodically, especially near sexual organs. From the Palace of Pleasure, a monolithic palace that overlooks the land, Slana picks out women from the Circle to join her personal harem, where they spend eternity with other girls dedicated to servitude. Circle of Greed The Circle or Greed is under rule by Hell’s Grand Vizier Bornius. Bankers, hoarders and other such sinners are condemned to this place. Here, the damned bathe in molten gold, a reminder of the way they drowned in their own greed back in their mortal life. The screams resonating is music to the ears of those of demonic descent. Those who exemplify Greed in all its aspects are brought out of the Amber Lake, completely coated in gold. Their eyes are gouged out and replaced by jewels, and they become agents, bound to the Grand Vizier. The fires of hell burning inside their souls gives them a new occult vision, but they cannot see colours except the ones of their new eyes. Bornius resides in a huge circular room called the Hoard. The Hoard is made out of living material, golden in colour, though the interior is copper. In the back wall of the room, multiple tubes come out, which the Grandmaster or Riches connects himself to. These tubes act as nerves and veins, as the Hoard is in fact a sort of mix between an eye and a brain. When connected, Bornius is aware of anything happening inside the Circle of Greed. He can also concentrate himself on the mortal world, if he wishes to. Circle of Sloth Ruled by Gowther. Circle of Gluttony Ruled by Dyruss. Circle of Envy Ruled by Valerius. Circle of Pride Ruled by Pride. Circle of Wrath Ruled by Krohen, previously Orcus. Circle of Cowardice Ruled by Bahtess. Throne of the Treacherous Ruled by Elshe(?) Apocryphal Infernal Nexus As the single independent territory within Greater Hell, the Infernal Nexus serves as a meeting place between the Queen and her generals. Meetings did not usually end peacefully, nor in agreement, in the past, as the rulers of each circle were far too discordant to act peacefully or see eye-to-eye. However, under new rule, meetings between generals and queen may have peace because of the power imbalance.